Vertical mine shafts often encounter issues with water penetration, particularly when one or more vertical sections of the mine shaft pass through porous ground water containing layers. Prior attempts to address this issue include cast iron tubbing, welded steel panels, composite bolted systems and others. However, such technologies have proven expensive and timely to install.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide a system and method of sealing vertical mine shafts and other types of tunnels that facilitates installation.